Heat
by yourcloudnine
Summary: Maybe it's her smirk, maybe it's the heat, or maybe you just want it. Korrasami smut oneshot.


Maybe it's her smirk, maybe it's the heat, or maybe you just want it. You're pinning her to the dry brick wall, trying to snake your hand to her waist. Korra just moans a bit. And before your hand reached the small of her back, she pushed you away, making you tumble down. She looked flustered. You are Asami, you are her friend, of course she won't want-

"No. Not here." Korra said, almost like a whisper. She offers you her hand so you can stand up, and you took it, she guides you up. Her eyes are lidded with something you can't decode. She pulls you with her, you don't know where she'll lead you, but you have no thoughts in you head except one sentence.

We are just letting everything go, this doesn't mean anything.

She leads you to a grassy area, and the thought of Bolin seeing you two crosses your mind. You shake it off, knowing he's in a deep slumber with Naga. Since Mako was gone, you didn't give a damn about much. You didn't love anymore, since everyone leaves in the end.

They all do.

You can't fall for Korra, and that's that. Platonic.

She lies down, and pulls you down on the grass, making you lay on top of her. You saw the old Korra inside those eyes, carefree, ever-changing Korra. She smiles lightly, and slides her hand to the back of your neck. She plays with the small hairs there and pulls you in for a kiss. you place a hand to her chest, not to her breast, and you can feel her heartbeats.

She flips the positions and laughs a bit. Korra smirks. You peck her lips and she kisses you with force. She removes your shirt, and you lift your arms up. You then slide your hands to the sides of her pants, pushing them down. She pokes her tongue out when you pushed her pants down enough to kick it off. The heat blurred your vision, and you can't think right. All you feel is Korra's lips on your neck and her hands on your waist, sliding up and down, sticking to your pants.

Too hot, and we're having sex.

You're too lost to understand what happened, but you looked up and saw raindrops falling down and a dark sky. You turned your head to the side, and you saw Korra in her full, naked beauty. You can't help but stare as she removed her armbands next to you and tugged at your bra. You smile and reach to your back to unclasp the damned thing, and Korra rolled back on top of you and massaged your breasts, with the damn smirk again. You want it gone, just because it drives you crazy. And what like what drives you crazy.

She suddenly puts down her head to take your right nipple in her mouth, and you arch your back a bit. You didn't realize that you don't have pants anymore, and you just did as she slid her hand down your undergarment. You closed your eyes. She pressed on your clit, and you suck a breath in deeply as you arch. You felt her slide down to your thighs, licking your skin clean. You like it, love it, but you can never let yourself do.

You feel the tiny drops of water fall down while she goes down, and it ruined you. It's just too perfect to be real. The feeling, the person, it drove you mad. You looked down at Korra. Wet hair, that smile, just between your legs now. The rain is too much, you say, and she shakes her head. She didn't care anymore, and so should you, a part of yourself says.

You should love, there's nothing wrong.

She moves in to take your underwear off, and you just stare. She looks to you and crawls back up. She then kissed your cheek, slowly whispering…

"Look, it's fine."

You don't understand what it meant, so you let it slide. She kisses you again and puts a finger inside you, making you gasp. Korra's still kissing you. The avatar, your friend, and you're letting it all slide.

Because it's fine.

She pumps her finger, and then adds another, and you grind your hips to it. She pumps it again and you moan. She kisses down to nip at your neck, then bites you at spots hard to hide, still pumping her fingers below, and she roams her free hand around your body. It's too much. You roll your head back and close your eyes tight as she pumps harder. She then added her thumb to your clit, and you roll your head a bit. She keeps pumping and putting pressure to your clit. She her roaming found your left breast and massaged it and then added more pressure on your clit as she pumps, making you throw your head back.

Korra licks up from the valley of your breast to your chin, and kisses your lips. Pump. And she hit a spot that made you lose your breath, and you can't moan much anymore. You can almost feel her smirk as she curved her fingers in you and pump them harder, circling her thumb around your clit. Korra's every move is perfect to you, and now you can feel every one on your skin, she's all that you feel right now. You open you eyes, just because you need to see her.

Korra suddenly pumps faster and it's like the world's fading, then she hits the spot again, and you look for something to hold, and you felt her move her hand from your breast and slides to your searching arm, and takes it to her back. And then she pumps hard, and you still ride her fingers.

Her head is on your shoulder. You suddenly feel like you're on fire and like everything is becoming white in your vision after a hard pump and you claw her back a bit, making her suck in a breath. She then pumps harder and faster, and you lost it…

* * *

"Hey, you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Korra smiled lightly at you. She was sitting against a tree, and you were covered in your clothes. She was in her underwear. You were about to say something, but you saw a mark on her right arm. A bite mark.

"Korra, your arm-"

"It's fine, Asami. You didn't mean it."

You stood up and walked over to Korra, still clutching her shirt to her body.

"I… Did that?"

Korra covers it with her hand, so you just shot her a questioning look.

"What?" Korra said, with her voice cracking a bit.

"Why aren't you letting me touch it?"

She sighs and removed her hand off, and you look at it. It was a deep bite, too deep. You suddenly feel guilt, and you want to make it up to her. You looked at her and she smiled.

"I can deal with it Asami, it's fine." Korra said as she let her head hit the tree.

You had no idea what to do, so you kissed it. You're mother did it when you were young, and as silly as it sounds, you still believe it cures the wounds.

"Wha-" Korra looked surprised and confused at the same time, it was too cute. You kissed it again and ran your tongue around it, licking the blood away.

"I'm kissing it better." You said as you pecked her shoulder for the last time, still staring at the bite.

"Well, where'd you learn that?" Korra inquires you, and you smile.

"My mom. She used to do it a lot when I was a hyper kid." You look to her and she was looking at you. She then reached out to put a lock of hair off your face to the back of your ear, and cupped your face. She smiles.

"Thanks." She leans in and kisses your nose. You can feel the heat travel to your cheeks and you can't stop it. When you thought it was over, she suddenly kisses your mouth and you kiss back, for some reason, you actually let yourself think that you like her.

No, love her.

You murmur it to her mouth as she pecks your mouth lightly after the kiss, and she kisses you again. And again. And again. It's making your head spin, her.

"Korra, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." You said as you pecked her lips and went down to her neck.

"It's fine. I wanted it too." She replied as she takes the shirt in your hands and throw it to the ground. you reach for her left breast, and you squeezed it as soon as you touched it. She moans, making you go for what you want. She removes her upper bindings hastily as you remove her lower ones, and she sighs as you kiss her right breast.

You slid down to her legs to pull off her lower bindings, and you slowly bent down between her legs, looking at her face. You licked her long and slow, making her pant. Then when she got used to your pace, you sped it up and you heard a vulgar word come out of her mouth. It made you laugh a bit and the vibrations made her shiver. Then when you let your tongue hit her clitoris, she put her hands on your head and her legs to your shoulders, rocking to your pace. And after a while. you felt her push your head deeper and then you heard her brokenly scream your name.

"A… As-sam… Sami!" You felt hot liquid pour out of her and you licked it away as she gripped your hair hard and let go after a few seconds.

When she let her legs down, you crawled on top of her and she was panting and smiling.

"About the time when you were on top… What was fine, by the way?" You said as you fix your hair, kissing her forehead.

"Loving. It's fine to love." She looked to your eyes, and she lifted her head to kiss you on the lips.

"Well then, I love you."

"I love you too.


End file.
